


Brothers

by phantisma



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam brings home a 14 year old prodigy his senior year of high school, sensing that he's hiding something.  Can he convince Dean to reach out a brotherly hand to the boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

“Sammy!”

“It’s Sam, and I’m busy.”

Dean appeared in the doorway that separated the kitchen from the living room and his eyes widened. Sam wasn’t alone. “Bringing home strays, Sammy?”

The kid couldn’t have been 13, with floppy hair that put Sam’s to shame. He reddened under Dean’s stare, and Dean smirked.

Sam sighed. “Dean, this is Gabe. Gabe, my dickhead brother, Dean.”

“You know you’re supposed to clear company with Dad.” Dean started and Sam held up his hand.

“Did. He won’t be home tonight, says you get to cook dinner. Gabe is helping me with a science project.”

Dean eyed the younger boy and frowned. “Getting help from kindergarten now Sammy? I thought you were smart.”

Sam threw a wad of paper at him. “Gabe’s a genius. Aren’t ya?” He nudged Gabe and he looked up through blonde bangs, shrugging.

“Nah…I’m okay.”

“He’s graduating this spring.”

“Dude, he’s like twelve.”

“I’m almost fourteen.” Gabe said indignantly, swiping at his hair.

“And smarter than you’ll ever be, Dean.”

“Whatever. You two egg heads don’t burn down the house, I’m going out for a run.”

“Don’t mind him.” Sam said as Dean left. “He’s…”

“A dickhead?” Gabe supplied and Sam laughed.

“Yeah.”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it. I had an older brother once, about your brother’s age.”

“Had?” Sam asked, then winced. He knew there had been issues, and that was why Gabe and his father moved around a lot and he didn’t want to open old wounds.

Gabe nodded. “He…died.”

There was something in the hesitation that made Sam look at him a little closer. “Can I ask what happened?”

Gabe made a face. “You wouldn’t believe me.”

“You might be surprised.” Sam said. “No pressure. I’m here if you decide you want to talk though.” He got up and went to fridge. “In the meantime, want a soda?”

 

“I think maybe something supernatural got his brother.” Sam told Dean later that night as they lounged on the couch watching tv.

“Yeah? Why?”

Sam shrugged. “Just a feeling.” He kissed Dean softly. “You know…something in how he said it. The look in his eyes.”

“So?”

“He’s…so alone. And he’s three years younger than most of the class. He needs someone to look out for him.”

“Doesn’t have to be you.” Dean said kicking off his shoes.

“Actually, I was thinking of you.”

“Me?” Dean frowned down at him. “Why me?”

“He was about the same age as you, the brother I mean. Thought he could use a big brother.”

“Oh, you loaning me out now?”

Sam grinned wickedly, his hand sliding down over Dean’s chest and down over his belt. “Why not, I’ve gotten what I want from you…might as well let someone else use the rest.”

Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam’s hand slipped lower. “Oh, so you’re just using me?”

Sam didn’t answer, just pressed his lips against Dean’s, his eyes closing as Dean’s lips opened beneath his. “Like you’re complaining.” Sam whispered, getting his hand inside Dean’s jeans.

Dean let him stroke over him until he was hard, then sat up suddenly, pressing Sam back against the couch. “Don’t start something unless you intend to finish it.”

“Got school in the morning.” Sam said teasingly. “Maybe I should go to bed.”

Dean growled as Sam squirmed out from under him, then followed. “Gonna be hard to sit in the morning when I’m done with you.”

 

“Hey, Gabe! Wait up.”

Gabe looked up from his view of the dirty school sidewalk as Sam jogged up beside him. “Hey Sam.”

“You headed home?”

Gabe nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got to finish my English assignment.”

“Want a ride? Dean’s here.” Sam pointed with a grin to where Dean was leaning against the hood of a black Impala.

“I live on the other side of town.” Gabe said, even as Sam grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the car.

“Dean won’t mind. Come on.”

Gabe wanted to protest…he actually enjoyed the walk home…unless the Milletti’s were out and about. It sucked being the new kid, and being the new kid who was also the wonder kid…well that sucked harder.

Speaking of…Just as Gabe reached the car, Milo Milletti was reaching out for his shoulder. “Hey geekboy…where you think you’re going?”

Sam was instantly at his side. “Back off Milo.”

“Oh, is Gigantor your protector now, eh Gabriel? Are you his girlfriend?”

“I said back off.” Sam shoved at the older boy, then spun as Michael Milletti grabbed at him from behind. Gabe didn’t follow everything that happened, but suddenly Dean was pushing him into the back seat of the car, telling him to keep his head down…then there was a thunk against the trunk and another against the side of the car and Michael’s face was shoved against the passenger side door.

It was over pretty fast, then the Winchesters were getting into the car and they were pulling out of the school. “Damn, I’ve been wanting to do that all week.” Sam said, pushing his hair out of his eyes and looking behind him at Gabe.

Gabe sat up slowly, tucking his own hair behind his ears. “Thanks, I think.” He wasn’t sure that it wouldn’t just make matters worse in the long run, but…it was nice to not have a new black eye to match the fading one from a week before.

“Don’t worry about them.” Dean said, and Gabe could see his eye sweeping over Gabe in the rear view. “I’ll handle them.”

“Dean…they're high school kids. You’ll end up in jail.”

Dean just smirked. “Not if I’m provoked.”

“Incorrigible.” Sam muttered, shaking his head. “Milo gave me a really rough time my first month here. Then I kicked the shit out of him and he pretty much leaves me alone.”

“There’s no way I’m kicking anyone’s shit.” Gabe said, relishing the use of the cuss word. His father would have slapped him over it. “Turn right at the light.”

“You’ve got the brain for it. Dean and I can teach you how to use it.”

Gabe shook his head. “My father would have a fit. Left at the stop sign. Third house on the left.”

“Nice place.” Dean said as they pulled into the driveway.

“My father thinks that giving me stuff is going to make me less lonely.” Gabe got out of the car. “You guys want to come in? My father won’t be home for a few hours…and…”

“Sure, we’d love to.” Sam said, smacking Dean’s arm. Dean smirked and nodded.

“Yeah, okay.”

Gabe hadn’t had anyone over since before the accident…since before his brother and mother died. It felt…strange. He dumped his books on the kitchen table and led the brothers into the living room. “Make yourselves comfortable.”

“So…what does your dad do now?” Sam asked as he sat on the couch.

“Huh?” Gabe looked up from wondering if there was anything in the house to offer them. He’d nearly forgotten he’d told Sam about NASA. “Oh…odd jobs…and stuff.”

“That’s a pretty big change.” Dean said, and Sam kicked him. “Ow! I’m just saying.”

Gabe knew his smile was likely strained. “Yeah…it’s okay. He hasn’t been the same since…” He shook his head as his voice trailed off.

“Since your brother died?” Sam asked, glancing at Dean.

Gabe nodded, crossing his arms. “Yeah…it was the end of a really bad year for us…He just walked out and never went back.” He never talked about it. No one ever understood…and he was weird enough without adding crazy to the names they called him. Somehow though he knew Sam and Dean were different.

“What happened?” Dean asked and again Sam kicked him. “Ow! Fuck Sam, I thought you wanted my help.”

Sam sighed and shook his head. “A little sensitivity, Dean?”

“I’m sensitive.”

“Gabe, what my idiot brother means is that we really want to help. We know what it’s like to lose family, and how that changes everything. But, please, if you don’t want to talk about it…”

Gabe stared at him for a long time, then just shrugged. “His name was Brian. He was twenty three. He lost his wife and son first. Fire. There was nothing left. They never did find the cause. Brian went a little nuts for a while. Kept saying there was a man in the fire…a man who killed Emily and Justin. Then…Mom…his car died and she went to go get him. They were near the woods. He said it was a wolf…but not a wolf…that Mom threw herself at it to save him. It was three days before they found her body.”

Gabe shivered, surprised there were no tears…anytime he thought about it there were tears. “Brian hunted the damn thing…but there were no signs. It was like it disappeared. Five other bodies were found, all ripped up…”

“Missing their hearts?” Dean asked and Gabe looked up, almost forgetting he had an audience.

“Yeah…how did you--?”

“Werewolf.” Dean said. Just like that. Matter of fact. “Always takes the hearts.”

“Werewolf.” Gabe echoed, unconsciously taking a step back away from Dean. “You sound like Brian. There’s no such thing.”

Sam held up both hands in a placating gesture. “It’s okay, Gabe. Trust us. We understand.”

Gabe shook his head. “It was two months later. Brian disappeared. He went hunting and never came back. He was obsessed with the thing that killed our mother…with this whole crazy idea of monsters and demons…”

“Like the one that killed his wife and son?” Sam asked softly. “Easy, Gabe.”

Gabe’s hands were fisted at his side as Sam approached. “We know, because our mother died the same way. Only my father got me out of the fire. He couldn’t save her though.”

Gabe looked up at him, his body was vibrating with outrage. How dare these two come in here and say these things to him? How dare they believe what Gabe knew in his heart was his father’s delusion.

“And now, our father hunts. He goes after demons and ghosts, werewolves…all kinds of evil. I’m guessing that’s what yours is up to too.” Dean had joined Sam, crowding Gabe into the wall.

“No…just…no. There’s no proof. There’s no…evidence. It makes no sense.”

“I know.” Sam said. “It isn’t fair. But…I wanted you to know you aren’t alone. Okay?” He backed off. “We’ll go. Let you think on it a bit. When your father comes back, tell him what we said. Tell him he isn’t alone. There’s a whole community even…not the friendliest people in the world…but good ones.”

“We’ve been at it a long time.” Dean said, following Sam’s lead. “Since Sam was a baby. We can help.” He headed for the door, then stopped. “I meant what I said about the Millettis. Let me handle them. Then maybe Sam and me can teach you a few moves of your own…cause with an egg head like yours, it’s only going to get worse.”

 

Gabe was nervous beside his father as he knocked on the door. If his father was nervous, he couldn’t tell. The man who opened the door was big, taller than even Sam, and his face was tired, with a bruise shading one cheek. He smiled though and held out a hand. “You must be Allen Barris. Come in. Let me get you a beer.”

“This is my son Gabe.”

“The science wiz? Yeah, Sammy’s told me all about you. The boys are out back cooking up some burgers on the grill.”

Gabe knew a dismissal when he’d heard it and wandered back through the house to the back porch and out into the late afternoon sun. Sam was standing by the grill, while Dean lay back in a hammock stretched between two trees. His father had been skeptical about the whole thing, but then skeptical pretty much described Allen Barris.

“Hey.”

Sam turned and smiled. “Hey. Glad you came.”

“My father…he’s inside.”

Sam nodded and Dean sat up, waving Gabe over. “I wanted to thank you.” Gabe said as he got close enough. "The Millettis have left me alone all week.”

“I just talked to them, one juvenile delinquent to another. Explained to them that you and Sammy here are my minions…and they touch either one of you they’ll be hearing from me.”

“Minions?” Sam said with a laugh. “I haven’t been your minion since I was 8, Dean.”

“It sounded better than bitch.” Dean countered. “Wouldn’t want them questioning your manhood, would we?”

Sam laughed and ducked away from a half hearted punch, and Gabe settled back on the hammock to watch. It was nice, the bantering, the horse-play…but it made him miss his own brother.

Then the hammock flipped and Gabe crashed to the ground. “No time like the present, Gabe.” Dean’s voice said, and they rolled clear of the trees. “Show me what you got.”

Gabe took a swing, but missed, then Sam was behind his brother, jumping on his back and pulling him away. “Hit him now Gabe.” Sam called.

Gabe grinned and took a swing, hitting Dean in the stomach. Dean shrugged Sam off him and lunged for Gabe again. “You hit like a girl.” Dean growled and Gabe squeaked as he squirmed away. He got free, but Dean just launched himself again and again, until the three of them were wrestling around in the grass.

“Boys!” John Winchester’s voice rang out over the backyard. “You’re burning the burgers.”

Sam extricated himself from the pile of limbs and jogged back to the grill. “Sorry. These will be ready soon.”

Dean was huffing as he pushed off the ground, then stopped and looked at Gabe, his face serious. “You okay? I mean…I know I’m not him. But…I can teach you…”

Gabe nodded slowly. No, Dean wasn’t his brother. But just maybe, Gabe didn’t have to feel quite so alone anymore. “I think I’d like that.”

Dean ruffled his hair and stood up. “All right then. We’ll start tomorrow. After you help my idiot brother with that science thing you’re doing.”

Gabe watched Dean disappear inside, saw Sam grinning at him from the grill. He grinned back, his heart thumping with the exertion of moments before…and maybe with something extra he couldn’t quite name.

It was nice to have friends. It was even nicer to have brothers.


End file.
